Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method of performing location tracking using a drone and an apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless access systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, a wireless access system is a multiple access system that may support communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). For example, multiple access systems include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system.
3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) system is designed with a frame structure having a TTI (transmission time interval) of 1 ms and data requirement latency time for a video application is 10 ms. Yet, with the advent of a new application such as real-time control and tactile internet, 5G technology in the future requires data transmission of lower latency and it is anticipated that 5G data requirement latency time is going to be lowered to 1 ms. The 5G technology requires an eNB to have more UE connectivity and it is anticipated that the connectivity required by the 5G is going to be increased up to maximum 1,000,000/km2.
As more communication devices require greater communication capacity, necessity for mobile broadband communication, which is enhanced compared to a legacy radio access technology (RAT), is emerging. Moreover, discussion on a communication system to be designed in consideration of a service/UE sensitive to reliability and latency is in progress. Introduction of a next generation radio access technology (RAT) is being discussed in consideration of the enhanced mobile broadband communication (eMBB), the massive MTC (mMTC), URLLC (ultra-reliable and low latency communication), and the like. In the following, for clarity, the technology is referred to as a New RAT.
Recently, utilization of a drone is increasing and discussion on methods of efficiently performing communication between a drone and legacy communication devices is in progress. For example, a drone may correspond to a flying object flied by a control signal of a radio wave and a device performing communication.